Shukuen
by ChielleAsaki
Summary: In a world of mixed messages and conflicting emotions, a girl has to confront her fears and face a destiny that could possibly save or destroy the very world she has sworn to protect.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Shukuen

Authors Notes & Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and its associated labels, games, chars etc are the intellectual property of Squaresoft and I in no way own or have anything to do with that company which turns out such awesome games (though I wish I did). I would also like to stress that this work is completely fictional and is not meant to be compared to the games in any way. Rhia and Cene are my characters however and if you steal them I will have no choice to hunt you down and dig out your spleen with a butter-knife. Shadow and Shade belong to Rob and so if you steal them off him the same threat applies. Thanks for your consideration.

****

Rating: **M** – Contains violence, implied sexual content and maybe even a bit of swearing (ok, a LOT of swearing).

****

Dedication: This one is for Rob. My partner in crime who's guided me through some of the most awesome and emotional roleplays that I have ever had the privilege of being in. Thank you Rob, remember, even if the rest of the world doesn't think so, I believe you are a wonderful person and the world would be a poorer place without you in it. Don't ever change. I hope you stay exactly as you are, my muse, my inspiration…my friend.

And, now let's get on with the show.

Chapter One:

It was early afternoon at Balamb Garden, the military academy devoted to training some of the best fighters-for-hire the world had ever known. The sunlight streamed in through the open quad where students sat in small groups, exchanging idle banter or playing games of triple triad as they passed time away before the big field exam. The annual field event where hopeful candidates could prove that they have what it takes to join the illustrious ranks of the elite Seed mercenaries.

However one student wasn't part of the groups, in fact, he was wondering just what the hell he'd gotten himself into as he listened to the babbling of the girl who'd attached herself to him up on the second floor. Well, slammed into him was more like. He'd just left class with instructions to meet Instructor Trepe by the front gate and had been heading for the elevator when the girl had run into him, obviously in a hurry. Upon learning that she had missed class the girl had slumped dejectedly and asked him if he would show her around so that she wouldn't get lost.

He had taken her to the first floor with the intent of showing her the directory of Garden – the simplest means of finding one's way around the academy – and then leaving her to find her way from there, but had somehow managed to get roped into talking about the various areas of gardens and the staff members in charge. Squall Leonhart sighed to himself as he listened to the girl spout back everything he'd said and then nodded an affirmative.

"Oh thank you ever so much!" The girl told him in a genuinely appreciative voice. "I transferred here from Trabia Garden in order to sit the field exam and this place is just sooooo much bigger than that. Oh! My name's Selphie by the way. Selphie Tilmitt. Are you sitting the field exam too?" Squall just nodded, unwilling to engage in a conversation that could potentially delay him any more than Selphie already had.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you there then." She told him with a bright smile. Just as she turned to leave, a commotion started up by the fountain not far from the directory and several students surged past Squall and Selphie, eager to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Selphie asked curiously, grabbing the arm of a passing cadet and they grinned knowingly as they replied, "the 'disciplinary committee' has another victim." Before running off to get closer to the action. Selphie turned back to Squall.

"Disciplinary committee?" Squall nodded, his blue eyes blazing slightly.

"They're students, charged with making sure people follow the Garden rules. Didn't you have a disciplinary committee at Trabia?" Selphie shook her head.

"No, I think because it was such a small garden that we never needed one. So…who's on the committee here?"

"Seifer Almasy," Squall's eyes went flat with anger as he spat the name out, "And Fujin and Raijin. They're a three-man band who're rarely seen apart and tend to make up rules as they go along. If I were you, I'd steer clear of them if at all possible."

"But if they make up rules, why doesn't anyone complain?"

"Would you complain about someone who has the potential to put you in detention every day for a year?" Selphie gulped and shook her head.

"But surely the staff know they make up rules, it's an abuse of power so why don't the staff step in and do anything?" Squall shrugged.

"For all that they may abuse the power…they do keep order here."

"I see." Selphie stood up on tiptoes and craned her neck in order to see just who it was the disciplinary committee had captured.

"God DAMN it Seifer! Let me go! I'm supposed to be on duty in the infirmary!" A tall girl with long auburn hair and light violet eyes was struggling against the grips of a strange looking pair whom Selphie could only assume were Fujin and Raijin.

"SILENCE!" Fujin yelled, giving the girl's arm a vicious twist, causing the well-built Raijin to chortle nastily. "Ya may want ta listen to Fujin, ya know? She has quite a nasty temper, ya know?" However the girl wasn't listening to either of them, she was staring intently at the person heading the strange procession, glaring as though she was trying to bore holes into the back of his head.

"Seifer! Damn it! Surely all that fucking peroxide you use hasn't shorted out your hearing!"

Eyes wide, Seifer whirled to face his victim, the outrage on his face quickly giving way to an amused leer. Selphie glanced at Squall to see that his eyes were narrowed into angry slits and she absently wondered if he was going to get involved and go to the girl's rescue. However he showed no interest in moving, so Selphie turned her attention back to the action, wondering if this sort of thing was a daily occurrence in this Garden.

Still smirking, Seifer approached the furiously struggling girl, his long white coat swirling around his calves with every step. "It's our job to punish rule-breakers." He all-but purred. "You know that."

"I haven't done anything!" She protested, looking decidedly angry about this injustice.

"You were running in the halls, ya know." The man known as Raijin answered with a chuckle. "That's against the rules ya know."

"Like hell it is! You dipshits made that up this morning." Selphie found herself blinking in surprise. Would she really get away with speaking to the trio like that?

"Yes, and that makes it law." Seifer told her, still smirking, seemingly unfazed by her insult. "So, you're just going to have to apologise to the good doctor because you're going to be…late." The girl sighed then as she finally wrenched her arms free and looked at Seifer pityingly. "Then I guess I have no choice."

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked.

The girl then pulled an elegant metal quarterstaff forward from where it had been slung across her back and snapped it into place, holding it at arms-length, her hands finding the centre of gravity as she prepared herself for battle. "Well, seeing as you guys seem determined to give me detention, then I guess I'd better make sure it's for a good reason – like kicking your asses." Seifer gestured for the other two to stand down as he pulled out his gunblade and pointed it so it was level with her chest. "Are you sure? If you stand down now I promise we'll go easy on you. Do you really think you're prepared to face me?"

"I don't know, are you prepared to lose? Or are you scared of being beaten by a girl?"

"Bring it on." He growled and she smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Blondie." The girl shifted her weight as she readied herself to charge, but just as she began to move, a member of the Garden Faculty interrupted, yelling at them to stand down before they were suspended for inappropriate behaviour. The girl put her weapon away with a shrug, "I was just leaving for infirmary duty anyway." She told the staff member calmly before walking off, making sure to 'bump into' Seifer in such a way that he fell onto Raijin and Fujin causing the trio to topple unceremoniously into the fountain.

"Oops." She said insincerely before she headed off, whistling a smug little tune to herself.

Squall knew it was wrong for him to admire what she'd done, and part of him hoped the Garden Faculty would chase after her and haul her into detention for her insubordination to the disciplinary committee. But another part of him piped up in a rather malicious voice, reminding him that Seifer had not only put him in the infirmary that morning, Seifer had also given him a rather impressive scar as well as a massive headache.

Using that as its reasoning, the voice told him that there was absolutely nothing wrong with enjoying the sight of a pissed-off, thoroughly soaked Seifer spluttering and swearing in the middle of the fountain. After seeing that the Faculty Member had been diverted by someone making a mad dash to the cafeteria for the hot dogs, and a moment's deliberation, Squall decided to agree with the little voice and moved off to meet Instructor Trepe and complete the Fire Cavern prerequisite for the field exam.

Suddenly his day didn't seem quite so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two:

Somewhere in Garden a bell chimed the hour and the previously-deserted hall was suddenly filled with a sea of bodies. This time however, there was no commotion around the fountain to draw their attention; instead, several pairs of eyes shot anxious glances at the elevator doors, waiting for a sign to tell them of the arrival of their instructors for their briefing. The students huddled together in small groups, all anxiously whispering to each other about where their exam would take place, strategies and whether or not so-and-so had mastered a particular level of magic.

Squall, as was usual for him, was standing alone, leaning against the wall near the directory, looking cool as ice. Of course, he was as impatient as the rest of the students to get going, he just wasn't as vocal about it. A flicker of movement caused him to glance up and he blinked in confusion as he found himself staring into a pair of deep violet eyes. The person stepped back a little and Squall finally recognised the girl who had been responsible for the whole fountain incident.

"Any sign of the head honchos yet?" She asked conversationally as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and secured it with an elastic band at the nape of her neck. Squall shook his head by way of a reply and she huffed irritably as she dropped to a knee and began to lace up her boots (Squall only just noticed that the laces had merely been stuffed into the footwear, as though she'd been in a hurry when she'd put them on).

"Well that's just fantastic." She drawled in a tone that dripped sarcasm. "I thought I was gonna be late so I rushed and hurried to get my ass here on time, only to find that the faculty aren't even here anyway. I mean jeez, they keep stressing the importance of punctuality, but then are late themselves. What the hell ever happened to leading by example? I swear they do this just so they can watch us squirm and work ourselves into states of near-panic before they let us loose." Squall just nodded again, not bothering to say anything as the girl seemed quite capable (if not content) to carry on the conversation all by herself.

Finally finishing with her laces she stood up and walked over to the fountain, checking her reflection critically in the gently rippling water. Satisfied that she looked presentable, she wandered back to where Squall was still standing and leaned against the wall next to him. "So, you taking the big exam too?" She asked casually and Squall nodded yet again, turning to look at the girl curiously.

"You're the one who pushed Seifer in the fountain…right?" She shrugged.

"Well it all depends on how one defines 'pushed'. If you define pushed as 'deliberately walking into him so he'd fall' then yeah, that was me. I never expected him to land in the fountain though, that was a major bonus."

"You're a lousy liar." Squall told her simply with a frown.

"I wasn't trying to lie. I was bending the truth a little so it would show me in a more favourable light."

"…whatever." Pushing away from the wall, Squall walked off. The girl stared after him in confusion.

"What the hell is his problem? Jeez, talk about anti-social." Someone laughed nearby and she looked up at them, confused.

"That's Squall Leonhart, anti-social may as well be his middle name." The person told her as they walked over. He was a tall, well-built young man whom she assumed to be a student because he was wearing the same uniform as her. He looked to be about 19 or so and dark eyes twinkled at her from beneath equally dark, long hair.

"I see." She replied, though her tone indicated that she didn't find the information that interesting. "I don't remember seeing you around though. Just who are you?"

"The name's Shadow." He answered with a smile.

"Shadow? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"No, it's a kind of nickname. And you are?"

"Rhia Summers. Medic in training." She announced and then sighed. "I've done all I can training-wise and I want to enter the Seed medical course. Unfortunately in order to do that, you have to actually be a Seed. Go figure."

"Unfortunately?"

"I don't like fighting." She admitted and Shadow arched an eyebrow at her.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong…but aren't you a little out of place in a military academy?"

"Well, I guess to most it does seem that way, but where else would I go? And besides, military schools tend to have the best courses in any given field."

"I see. Well I need to see if I can find my brother, so I'll see you later. Good luck Rhia." She smiled and nodded.

"And to you Shadow." With a wave, the young man walked off and promptly disappeared amongst the milling students.

The elevator beeped sharply and a hush fell over the expectant students as Instructor Quistis Trepe stepped to the top of the stairs, pausing for a moment to survey the crowd before descending the stairs to stand in front of the directory. Pulling out a stack of paper, she began reading off team assignments and students began to break away from their friends in order to join their team-mates. Everyone seemed to be satisfied with the groupings except…

"WHAT!" Rhia's enraged scream drew several startled looks as the girl stormed up to Quistis, her face incredulous. "Instructor Trepe, with all due respect, I think there's been some sort of mistake. I was under the impression from Dr Kadowaki that I would be going out with the field medic team." Quistis returned Rhia's look coolly before answering, "The assignments are final and non-negotiable Miss Summers, so I suggest that you go and join your team-mates so the exam may begin."

Almost cringing now, Rhia turned and watched as Zell Dincht tried vainly to get Squall to shake his hand and Seifer just stood near them looking bored. Taking a deep breath, Rhia charged up to the head of the disciplinary committee and got in his face. "Ok Blondie, let's get a few things straight. I don't like you and you don't like me. That's fine, I can live with that, but for now it seems we're stuck together so we're just going to have to try and get along for the next few hours. Basically, I won't try to kill you if you don't try to kill me, we behave like a good team and we both become seeds. Got it?" He smirked at her.

"Got it. Just stay out of my way and we'll get along fine. Now let's get moving."

"I still don't get the point of these stupid exams anyway." She said viciously, still put out that she had to endure being bossed around by Seifer for the next few hours.

"If you have a problem Miss Summers, then by all means do voice it." The group snapped to attention and saluted as the Garden Headmaster Cid Kramer approached them.

"I'm sorry sir, I just don't understand the need for fighting. After a battle is done, things wind up being resolved around a conference table. If we went straight to the table…then innocent people wouldn't get hurt, innocent people wouldn't lose their lives." Cid smiled tolerantly.

"Unfortunately Miss Summers, not everyone thinks the way you and I do. The only way to deal with those kinds of people is with a show of force. You're training to be a medic correct?" At her curt nod he continued, "Your job is going to be difficult I'm afraid. Remember to always help others with pride." Rhia nodded and saluted again not quite understanding his cryptic words.

"I will do my best sir." She replied fervently and with a wave, the headmaster dismissed them.

"Then I have nothing more to say except, good luck students. Godspeed."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

As the car slid into a park by the Balamb docks, Rhia had poured herself out of the vehicle, even before the car had stopped moving fully. Her uniform was askew and she was definitely looking more than just a little green around the edges.

"I don't care what you say, I am never ever letting Seifer drive again." She declared loudly, fighting to regain control of her viciously churning stomach.

"Aw come on Rhia, it wasn't that bad. Don't you like driving off-road?"

"In a car that's NOT all wheel drive? Nuh uh!" Seifer smirked maliciously and was about to rub her condition in a bit when an imperious yell diverted his attention.

"Come on you lot! You're the last ones to go! The rest of the fleet have already cast-off and are on their way! Come ON this boat's not waiting all day." With a nonchalant shrug Seifer sauntered over and up the gangplank, Squall and Zell following. Repressing a groan and rubbing her aching stomach, Rhia forced herself to board the craft. She was not looking forward to this.

****

0o0o0

"Well, well. I can see why you're called the problematic Squad C. Seifer, how many times has it been now?" A tall, dark-haired woman entered the briefing room and studied the cadets with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh you know me, I just love these field exams." Seifer replied with a casual shrug.

"Yes well. If you'll all turn your attention to the screen." The Seed in charge of briefing them – Xu – stepped to one side as the large monitor flickered to life, displaying a map of a town and the surrounding area. Rhia leaned forward and peered interestedly at the schematics. "That's…Dollet…right?" She cast a questioning look at Xu who nodded and began bringing more information up on the screen.

"You're correct. This is the township of Dollet, which, for reasons unknown has come under siege from the Galbadian army. A request for Seed assistance was wired in 18 hours ago. 6 hours ago, the Dollet army began massing in the foothills around Dollet in preparation for the town's liberation. We'll be coming at the city by sea and clearing out the Galbadians from this direction while the Dollet army comes in from the other side.

"A pincer technique?" Rhia looked dubious.

"Given the numbers of Galbadian soldiers in the city versus the number of Seeds and Dollet soldiers, this manoeuvre has the highest chance of success. You will be assigned a portion of the city to clear out and then hold until the Dollet soldiers arrive and don't worry, if you fail, there are teams of Seed standing by to finish up. They'll get the job done, they always do."

"With all due respect Xu, you're making it sound like we're going to flunk miserably." Rhia told her and Xu shook her head fervently.

"I didn't mean it to sound like I'm anticipating your failure. I just wanted to ease any concerns you might have about what'll happen if you do fail."

Rhia wasn't convinced and it showed on her face as she settled herself more comfortably in her seat, staring at the monitor intently as if it could give her more information than it already had. So basically they were supposed to go in, bust a few heads and hold a position? She could live with that...couldn't she? This was a step, a necessary step in securing her future. But…if that was the case, then why did she feel so bad? These were people they were fighting against, not the mindless monsters that lurked in the Garden training centre and tried to eat unwary students.

"Come on Squall, just a peek. Aw c'mon! Show me your gunblade! Just a quick look, please?" The sound of Zell's voice drew Rhia's attention from her troubled thoughts and she had to firmly repress a sigh. She knew Dollet wasn't that far from Balamb by sea, but already the trip felt like it had lasted hours and had an eternity left to go. She also knew that Seifer, once he got a whiff of potential trouble he could cause would jump in on the action…and…sure enough…

"Hey chicken-wuss, shut up, your voice is annoying me."

…_right on cue…_Rhia thought miserably.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BASTARD!" Seifer chuckled heartily at the reaction he had gotten from his simple taunt and Rhia rolled her eyes toward the ceiling, sighing inwardly as she demanded silently, _Why me? God why me? Of all the teams that were made up for this stupid exam why oh why did he have to be in charge of mine? God almighty give me the strength to get through this without giving in to the temptation of punching out a few – if not all – of his teeth._

"Instructor." Squall's comment was soft, barely audible over Zell's angry muttering but Quistis looked over at him, her expression questioning. "Do you know who that girl was in the infirmary this morning?"

"Girl? I didn't see anyone?" Squall looked down at the floor.

"Oh…ok."

"Great, just great. I've got a chicken-wuss and a boy who's just entered puberty in my team." Seifer declared dramatically.

"Yes and we've got the king of all jerks for our leader so the three-ring-circus is well and truly complete." Rhia snapped back at him, finally losing her cool, unable to tolerate his nasty comments any longer. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Squall, pointedly ignoring Rhia who was grinding her teeth together in sheer frustration. "Hey, Romeo! Go out on deck and go and see how far away from Dollet we are." He ordered and Squall got up and left the room without saying a word. Rhia also stood.

"Hey medic, I didn't give you an order to go anywhere."

"No, but I'm going out on deck before I get the urge to give Zell a more up close and personal look at my weapon than he'd like." She told him shortly, pivoting on her heel and following the same path Squall had taken.

She felt calmer the instant she stepped out into the fresh air, the wind from their ship's passage toying with a stray lock of her hair as she stepped to the railing and studied the logistic sheet she'd been given, looking up at the distant speck that they were racing toward. "I can't let him get to me. He's doing this because he knows it pisses me off." She told herself firmly. "I can do this, I am strong enough. If I can just put up with him for a little bit longer…then I can pass and become a Seed."

"He annoys you too huh?" Rhia jumped, startled by the sudden voice and she turned to look at Squall before smiling ruefully.

"Annoy…probably isn't a strong enough word to describe it. Infuriates is probably more like it. Unfortunately, I have to learn to keep that annoyance in check, otherwise I'm going to fail this exam. And I can't afford to fail, I'm 21 and the Seed medical course stops accepting at 22. So I've got one shot and I have to make it count. I take it you don't like him much either?"

"We're…rivals." Squall told her shortly and she nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'm sure that if we stick together, no matter what happens, we stand a good chance of passing." He nodded. Rhia held out her hand to seal the deal but he just stared at it for a moment before muttering, "…whatever" and turning away to head back down the companionway. Shaking her head, Rhia opted to stay out on the deck, knowing that they were only minutes away from their destination.

Bending her head over the city map, Rhia prepared herself mentally for what lay ahead. It wasn't going to be easy, and it certainly wasn't going to be fun.

…But…she had to do it. And so she would, with all the pride one expected from a Balamb Garden Seed. She would prove herself worthy…or die trying.

****

0o0o0

"Seifer you moron! Wait up! We're supposed to be a team remember?" As the fleet had beached at Dollet, Seifer had surged off the ship and up the sand, leaving his team-mates to try and catch up. As he stormed up the stairs leading into the township Rhia dug her staff into the sand, bunched her knees and used her forward momentum to vault up to the top of the seawall, standing in front of Seifer, her arms outstretched. "Uh, eagerness is all well and good, but we're a squad remember? We're supposed to work together."

"Yes and my definition of teamwork is you three staying out of my way." He told her ignoring her smirk as the other two climbed the stairs. "Well, we're all here now anyway, so shall we all get going?"

"Alright, we've been given the town square. Let's go." Seifer took off again, however this time, his 'team' was right behind him, keeping up with him as he ran through the deserted streets.

As they passed a small alley a band of Galbadian soldiers leaped out at them, only to be dispatched by a pair of slashing gunblades as Seifer and Squall cut through them and kept moving. Rhia however, stopped.

"Hey! You're not supposed to kill them!" She said in a horrified tone.

"Uh little miss medic? This is a war-zone in case you haven't noticed. You are not going to get brownie points for trying to save them. They're Galbadians, they're our enemies, get that through your thick skull."

"I have to help them Seifer! They're people! Just like you and I!"

"They're enemies Rhia. They'll do the same to us if they get the chance to."

Rhia turned her gaze on Squall and Zell, begging them silently to help her, to back her up. Zell just shrugged and Squall turned away, unwilling to even meet her eyes. With a sigh Rhia stepped forward and left the two dead soldiers behind, her mind roiling and churning with doubts. This would be the life she would have to face every day if she passed this exam. Death, destruction, it all came with the job description, but…if she became a medic, then she could help people…right? Was she doing the right thing? Killing now in order to help people later? She just didn't know.

A shadow creeping up behind Squall suddenly demanded her attention and her body reacted well before her mind did, raising her staff as a bolt of lightning lashed out to strike the Galbadian soldier in the chest. The man fell twitching to the cobblestone road as three pairs of goggling eyes turned to regard Rhia.

"You are such a hypocrite." Seifer told her and she glared back at him for all she was worth. "You lecture and whine about how killing and hurting people is wrong, and then you use level two offensive magic?"

"Would you have preferred it if I'd let that soldier cut Squall down from behind?"

"Squall should look out from himself. Look after your own backside medic."

"This is my team. Like it or not I have a duty to look out for the welfare of everybody in it, even you Seifer. And so, if any Galbadian soldiers try to stop me from performing that duty…then so be it." Seifer snorted with laughter.

"Oh come off it Rhia. You enjoyed that. I saw the look on your face."

"Let's just keep moving." She told him shortly and Seifer chuckled again.

"What's the matter? Don't like admitting that you have a dark side? That you secretly do enjoy pain and suffering?"

"Shut the hell up Seifer and concentrate on the assignment!" She snapped at him. "Or I will make you see just how much I enjoy suffering…by practicing on you." Tossing her head, the girl shouldered her staff and set off down the street. Still smirking, Seifer shrugged and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a short series of running battles, they emerged into the town square, quickly dispersing the small handful of troops that were hanging around by the fountain. As the last man fell Seifer looked around eagerly for more opponents, but there were none left in the immediate vicinity. With a huff, Seifer leaned against a wall, tapping the flat of his gunblade agitatedly against his shoulder.

"Standby…how boring." He complained and the rest of his team exchanged looks.

"Hey, we were just told to free the town square and hold it until the order to withdraw." Zell reminded him and Seifer shot him an irritated look.

"Yes thank you for that oh-so-blatant reminder chicken-wuss."

"Hey, at least they can't fault us. We've done what we were ordered to." Rhia interjected as Zell began to bristle.

"I was expecting something a bit more exciting than this." Seifer complained and Rhia shrugged and walked back to the fountain, taking a seat as Zell began to pace.

Step, step, step…_step-step_.

Rhia cocked her head at the second sound, barely audible over Zell's movement and she hissed at him to stop, listening intently.

_Step-step_. There it was again, closer this time and she swivelled around to pinpoint the source of the noise as the others turned to regard her curiously.

"Three men, moving fast." She told them, counting the sound of the footsteps.

"Go check it out." Seifer ordered and Rhia nodded, slipping into the shadow of a nearby alleyway and disappearing from view.

"Hey man, I don't have a good feeling about this." Zell said protestingly. "You sure it's safe to let her go off on her own like that?"

"Oh put a cork in it chicken-wuss. Rhia's a big girl, I'm sure she's more than capable of taking care of herself, and, if she isn't…well…less competition to worry about." Zell just stared at him for a moment, rendered speechless by both Seifer's callous disregard of Rhia's well-being, and by the fact that Seifer saw all of them as nothing more than competition. Squall didn't understand why Zell was so surprised. After all it was Seifer. He wasn't exactly known around Garden for being congenial and considerate of others.

Seifer looked up suddenly, his expression thoughtful as the sound of distant whistling reached his ears. He ran to the mouth of a narrow street, his weapon drawn and poised to strike when Rhia stepped out into the square and looked at him.

"At ease Captain." She told him sarcastically as she went and sat on the edge of the fountain. "Jeez, you're jumpy aren't you?"

"I'm not jumpy, I'm bored." He told her. "Well? Report in girl-scout."

"What's to report? Three men, as I said. Runners. They were planning to travel to this point together and then split up to deliver their messages."

"Were they unarmed?" Squall asked interestedly and Rhia gave him a withering look.

"Squall, this is the Galbadian army we're talking about here. No one in that army goes around unarmed."

"…right."

"So is that it?" Seifer demanded, clearly disappointed. He'd been hoping for something juicier, something that would help to make things more exciting.

"Nope, not at all." Rhia replied smugly. "But because of that girl-scout crack I'm not going to tell you what else I found out."

"Summers! I'm giving you a direct order!" he growled and Rhia pretended to quake.

"Ooh he used my last name, I'm so scared I better do as he says." She responded in a mock-afraid voice. Seifer took a threatening step towards her and she arched an eyebrow at him, waving him to a halt.

"Oh fine, if it's that important to you. The scouts I encountered were on their way to order the rest of the Galbadian troops to withdraw."

"Withdraw! Withdraw where?"

"Up there." Rhia pointed with the tip of her staff to a distant hilltop where a run-down building leaned pathetically against the late afternoon sky.

"There? What's up there?" Seifer asked.

"Well, I stopped to talk to some locals on the way back here and apparently that dilapidated building up there is an old communications tower."

"Communications tower huh? Well, I couldn't care less why they're going up there, all that matters is that that is where the action is. Let's go."

"Um…but we weren't told to leave our post." Zell pointed out and Seifer gave him an amused look. "Fine, you can stay here. I don't need no wusses on my team. Anyone else got any complaints?" Zell looked plaintively at Squall who shrugged and said,

"It will give me a chance to test out my training." Everyone looked at Rhia who just looked at Seifer and also shrugged her shoulders. "Hey I thought we made it clear at the outset that whatever we do, we do as a team. It's your call oh mighty leader, so do what you want so long as you know that if we get pulled up for leaving our post, then it's your responsibility to deal with the consequences."

"The only consequences we're going to have to deal with are the ones that come with being heroes for liberating the tower. Move out!" Seifer proclaimed. The rest of the group exchanged glances before rolling their eyes and falling into line behind Seifer.

**0o0o0**

The town of Dollet receded far behind the group as they charged across the bridge leading to the tower, killing whatever resistance they met on their way. They had just started climbing the hill when a Dollet soldier crawled across their path, severely wounded. Rhia pushed her way to the front of the group and knelt beside him, looking over his wounds in a detached, precise manner. "These wounds weren't made by any weapon of man." She declared as the soldier was suddenly dragged out of sight and Rhia jumped back, her weapon close to hand. "Uh guys, we'd better be extra careful, I think there's…" A large snake-like thing slithered out of the bushes and glared at them. "…monsters around here." Rhia concluded lamely.

"Excellent. More excitement." Seifer said smugly as he cocked his gunblade. "Well, don't just stand there, let's kill it."

Against the four of them, the thing didn't stand a chance and was quickly dispatched, Seifer charging on ahead as soon as its body hit the ground. Looking rather hard done by, the rest of his team pushed on, all four dropping to a crouch at the summit as they watched Galbadian soldiers walk in and out of the tower.

"We're going in." Seifer told them and Zell immediately looked dubious.

"C'mon man, they probably outnumber us. This is stupid. We shouldn't be here."

"If it bothers you that much chicken-wuss, then stay here and keep a lookout."

"Chicken-wuss! I'll give you chicken-wuss!" Zell hissed at him, throwing a few experimental punches and Seifer smirked.

"What's the matter chicken-wuss? Swatting flies?"

Leaving Zell to steam, Seifer jumped over the cliff and stormed towards the entrance of the tower. Exchanging looks, the rest prepared to follow when…

"Squad C! Squad C wait up!" They all turned as a girl crested the hill, Rhia giving Squall a puzzled look as he groaned audibly, recognising her as the one he'd shown the directory to.

"Selphie-chan slow down!" Another voice called and as the owner of the new voice caught up, Rhia smiled and waved, calling out, "Hey Shadow!"

"Oh hi Rhia! How's it going?" She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"How about you two? What brings you all the way up here?"

"Looking for you." Selphie answered. "I have a message for your captain. Where is he?" Rhia pointed wordlessly at the tower and Selphie stared at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Mr brave-bold-and-stupid thought it would be a great idea to leave our post and liberate the tower. Come on guys, it'll look bad if we just stand around while he does all the work." She took a few steps back to give herself a running start.

"Yo, Rhia, that's like, a sheer cliff!" Zell told her and she shrugged before running forward and jumping, landing neatly at the bottom. Squall just shook his head before following her example and with a heavy sigh, Zell jumped on the bandwagon and rolled to a stop at their feet.

"Hey guys wait up!" Selphie called as she jumped down, Shadow right behind her, a protective gleam in his eye. "We'll come with you."

Nodding, Rhia set off for the tower and led the strange group inside, up the elevator to the top where there was no sign of Seifer, but instead there were two Galbadian soldiers messing with a bunch of wires.

"What are they doing?" Selphie whispered and Rhia shrugged, jumping nearly a mile as the metal beneath their feet hummed with power and, above their heads, the receiving dish of the tower unfolded to its full length, the signal arm sweeping about as it checked for open frequencies. As that occurred, one of the soldiers wandered around the other side of the tower.

"They're…fixing this heap of scrap?" Rhia asked incredulously. "And where the hell is Seifer?"

"Who cares, there are Galbadians here and we need to stop them." Zell whispered back. "You know chicken-wuss, I find myself agreeing with you there."

"CHICKEN-WUSS!" Zell's enraged yell carried to the soldier and he looked up sharply to see the strange group gathered around the elevator.

"Hey Biggs, who are those guys? Biggs? BIGGS!" He covered his head as Squall and Zell charged in and started attacking, both of them backing off as the second soldier ran into the fray. As the seed candidates prepared themselves for another charge, a gust of wind knocked the pair of soldiers off the tower and all five of the students looked up as a sudden shadow blotted out the late-evening sun.

"Uh…what is that?" Squall asked and Rhia gulped.  
"THAT, ladies and gentlemen…is an Elvoret. Nasty piece of work."

"Dude, how the hell do you know that?" Zell asked.

"Cos unlike you chicken-wuss, I don't fall asleep in class. If you have any lightning class-spells in your arsenal, I suggest you use them. It's weak to pretty much all magic except wind, so throw whatever you've got at it. And watch out for those wings! They pack a mean punch."

The students spread out around the thing, Squall charging first and slashing with all his might before Zell jumped in with a pretty fantastic looking combo. Selphie cast magic while Shadow lunged in and drove his sword through the monster. Rhia, seeing an opportunity, sent a bolt of lightning travelling down Shadow's sword and into the creature where the wound began to sizzle as it screamed in agony. As Shadow withdrew his sword, Rhia charged in and hit it several times before driving her staff through the same wound Shadow had created and letting off another lightning bolt. It shrieked again and fell back as Selphie, Squall and Zell leapt at it for one final assault.

As the Elvoret's body faded from sight Seifer stepped around a corner, grinning as though he'd just been for a stroll around the block. "Well, well, fancy meeting you guys here." He told them switching his attention to Selphie as she stood in front of him, a serious look on her face. "Who are you?"

"Selphie Tilmitt of Squad B. I'm here to tell you that the order to withdraw has been given and that we're to be back at the boats in 30 minutes."

"Well then," He looked at his team as he flicked the switch on the elevator, "I suggest you guys run." His mocking laughter floated up to them as the elevator descended.

"SEIFER!" Rhia found herself screaming. "Get your ass back here!" he didn't reply and Rhia found herself cursing viciously.

"Hey, Rhia calm down it's not that bad." Shadow told her and she growled.

"Yeah, I mean, he's your leader so it's gonna look pretty bad if he shows up back at the beach without his team." Selphie suggested timidly and Rhia cheered a fraction.

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a small smile as the elevator returned. "Let's get back and watch the fireworks between him and the instructors." The party jumped onto the platform and Rhia pressed the button to take them to the ground floor. As they ran out the doors and up the road, a barely conscious soldier at the foot of the tower pressed commands into a remote control, programming in a new target for the weapon.

Rhia's party halted at the sound of stomping behind them and they turned to see a giant mechanical spider bearing down on them at breakneck speeds. Shadow drew his sword and stepped forward, a strange gleam in his eye. "The rest of you go on, I'll take care of this!" He told them over his shoulder and they all looked dubious, Selphie most of all. "But…Shadow…" she began, only to be silenced by a very direct look.

"I'll be fine, the rest of you get your asses to that boat!" Still looking rather doubtful, the rest began running again and were soon back across the bridge and in the town proper.

Rhia skidded to a halt and looked back over her shoulder, seeming to come to some sort of decision as she hefted her weapon. "I can't leave him to deal with that thing on his own." She told the rest of the party. "You guys keep moving, we'll catch up to you." Squall looked at her for a long time before nodding and gesturing for Zell and Selphie to follow him. After wishing her good luck, they turned and followed Squall towards the beach. Rhia took a deep breath and ran back, praying that she wasn't too late.

**0o0o0**

CRASH! Rhia ran up just in time to watch the mechanical spider collapse into a heap of lifeless and twisted metal, Shadow turning and smiling when he saw her.

"What are you doing here Rhia?" He asked, still grinning and she shook herself out of her shock in order to answer him. "I came back to…uh…help you." She said and he laughed softly. "Thanks for the concern, but it wasn't necessary."

"Uh…yeah. How did you do that? I mean that thing was…I mean…"

"Galbadian technology, like anything else, has its flaws. If you know where they are, you can exploit them."

"Yes but how did you…?"

"Oh look at the time, we'd better get a move on if we're going to get back to the ships on time." Casting haste spells on both himself and Rhia, Shadow pushed her firmly back towards the bridge, Rhia casting puzzled looks over her shoulder at the remains of the thing that had been chasing them. How had he taken care of that thing so easily? And, for that matter, why had she never seen him around Garden before? When they were back on the boats, Rhia made a mental note to check the student listing to see if she could find him. There was something amiss here and she was going to find out exactly what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

The trip back to Balamb had been strangely uneventful, much to Seifer's disappointment and Rhia's relief. She hadn't known whether or not her already tightly strung nerves could handle another shouting match between Seifer and Zell. She'd spent the entire trip back a nervous wreck, wondering if she'd really done the right thing in going back for Shadow – who hadn't even been part of her squad anyway – and whether or not she would be failed for that. Would they all fail because of Seifer's decision? For abandoning their post? What about the battle at the tower? The mechanical spider? It was just too much! There were so many things to think about, so many ways to fail a field exam that it was a wonder anyone became seeds at all!

Finally, when Rhia was sure that all her thinking would drive her absolutely stark raving insane, she felt the boat begin to slow…then stop altogether as it bumped lightly against the Balamb docks. Standing up, she caught sight of a flash of white disappearing topside and hurried herself along, racing up to the gangplank just in time to see Seifer taking off with Raijin and Fujin in the last Garden car. Her jaw somewhere around her ankles, Rhia jumped onto the pier looking thoroughly scandalised. "He's left us to WALK!" She demanded, her nerves forgotten momentarily in her anger. "What a CRETIN! When I get my hands on him I'll…" She left her threat hanging as she looked at the other two members of her squad, plus the extra two they'd picked up, all of which were giving her bizarre looks.

"What? Oh forget it, let's start hiking. Who knows? By the time we get back the results might be ready for announcing." Slinging her staff across her back, Rhia straightened her shoulders and began walking, the rest falling in behind her as they trekked through the city streets and out the main gates heading back along the road leading to Garden. As she walked, Rhia felt her heart sink lower with every step. This was it. This was the all-important decision upon which the rest of her life rested.

She only hoped she'd made it.

Waving weakly at the Garden gatekeeper, Rhia started towards the elevator, only to turn and look at Shadow, one hand on her hip.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Shadow. I ran a search through the student directory and couldn't find you anywhere. So who the heck are you? Really?"

"Really? Well, well, I shall certainly have to correct that." He murmured thoughtfully before smiling at Rhia and sauntering off. "I'll talk to you later, there's something I need to take care of."

"Hey you didn't even answer my question!" She protested.

"You better get up to the second floor. I'll see you there." Without giving her a chance to argue further, he turned and walked off again. Rhia was about to follow when the chimes that preceded a staff announcement rang out through the Garden.

"Attention! All students who took part in the field exam please report to the 2F hallway. I repeat all students who participated in the field exam are to report to the 2F hallway. Thank you." Shaking her head when she realised that Shadow had disappeared, Rhia headed up the stairs and into the elevator.

****

0o0o0

The second floor hallway was packed with students, some pacing, some praying and some…

Rhia found herself sighing heavily as she watched the anger sparking between the heated and furious gazes of Squall and Seifer.

And just when she thought all the fun of the field exam was over too. Still, from what she'd heard around Garden, that sort of behaviour was normal for those two so…as long as they didn't kill each other…then why should she even care?

"Hey girl-scout! You took your time getting here. What kept you?" Rhia's eye twitched with anger as Seifer noticed her presence and acknowledged it. Why? Because she severely disliked the guy too and hoped that one of those days, Squall would actually put Seifer in the infirmary for a month.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" She asked him in a tired voice and he grinned wickedly, sensing yet another opportunity to annoy someone.

"And don't you have cookies to sell?" Rhia made a grand gesture in Seifer's direction and declared in a loud voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the self-titled king of the jerks!"

"Oh please, I would never title myself something especially something like that little medic. Don't you have band aids to hand out to the junior classmates? Better hurry, those paper cuts are deadly." The sarcasm in Seifer's voice was sharp enough to cut.

"Hey Seifer, do you want in on our betting pool?" Rhia asked suddenly, her voice dripping sweetness. "Cos we're offering 3 to 1 odds that you don't become a seed this time around either."

"Yes well, I can tell you for a fact that things are going to be different this time around, not that it's any of your business girl-scout."

"Oh really Seifer? Do enlighten me on how this time – this is what, your fifth and last chance at getting into seed? – how is it going to be different?" This time it was Seifer's eye twitching in anger.

"What's your point girl-scout?" He demanded and Rhia smirked maliciously.

"I'm just saying that you're in exactly the same boat as the rest of us so you shouldn't be so damn quick to put the rest of us and our chosen professions down."

"I wasn't. There'd actually have to be something there to put down in the first place in order to make it worth my effort."

"At least I HAVE a future Seifer! At least I'm trying to make a difference by helping people instead of hurting them!"

"Hah! Yeah the enemy we hurt just as they were trying to hurt us. Thus is battle thus is war so don't try to get on a high and mighty kick with me!"

"War is WRONG! Don't you get it! Violence serves no purpose!" Rhia demanded, her eyes alight with a strange passion. Seifer just looked bored.

"Oh how cute the little medic is trying to convert my way of thinking, dragging me down to her level. And you yourself live in a military academy yet you spew this rhetoric like a false prophet and you expect me to take anything you have to say at face value? Don't make me laugh." The girl's eyes widened at his retaliation before she drew herself up to her full height, the look on her face dangerous.

"At least I HAVE values! At least I HAVE lines that I won't cross! You act without thought, you disregard rules and swagger around like you're some sort of noble! Well you know what Seifer? You're just a coward! A coward and a bully who has to stoop to making rules up to enforce in order to feel important!"

"Oh but I don't feel important, I am important and I'll prove it today when seed gets the best thing that has ever happened to it." He told her confidently.

"The best thing to ever happen to Seed is them not accepting a swaggering, egotistical psycho like you!" Seifer narrowed his eyes at her, and when he spoke again it was cool, collected and very, very ominous.

"Little girl, you do need to work on your manners. Besides it's rude to talk that way outside and inside garden, so don't make me enforce that rule here and now." Rhia snorted contemptuously.

"You just made that up because I'm insulting your poor little ego! And I'll remind you dumb-ass that you started it by insulting my choice of profession!"

"Just as you do mine. Way before I said anything in fact, and all through working through the mission. You mocked me before that and after too, and you're mocking me and my profession now, so don't make it sound as if I was the only person mocking. You did more than your fair share oh-annoying-one. And I didn't make anything up, me and my posse have everything in a list and unless you want to be added to the black-list I think you best show me the respect I so richly deserve."

"Respect! You cannot make me respect you! That's something that has to be EARNED not forced through fear. I will never EVER fear a coward like you! Your threats are as empty as that peroxide-filled skull of yours!"

"My hair is naturally this way." Seifer informed her loftily as he ran a hand through his close-cropped hair. "And I do believe that I've wasted enough time with you." Rhia laughed coldly. "You mean your pea-brain can't think of anything else to throw at me. Hah, you're pathetic. A pathetic little warrior who carries his brain around in the sheath of his gunblade. No good for anything except brute strength and inarticulate grunting." Seifer flicked her off.

"Whatever it takes to make you feel better little bug." He started walking off and Rhia couldn't resist taking one last dig at him.

"One day Seifer, you're going to realise that you're not all you claim to be. You're going to wind up all alone. And I hope I'm there so I can laugh in your stuck-up chauvinistic face!" If he heard her, he gave no sign, walking to the end of the hall just as a member of the Garden faculty stepped out of the elevator, a small piece of paper in their hand.

An expectant hush fell over the corridor as they all watched the hooded figure unfold the paper and clear their throat, the sound unexpectedly loud in the silent hall.

"The following students are to report to the headmaster's office on the third floor. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Rhia Summers…" As soon as her name was called, Rhia became oblivious to anything else as she felt her chest swell with something that could only be happiness. Before she even realised it she was walking (floating?) towards the elevator with the other successful candidates. However as the doors slid shut, Rhia looked around in bewilderment and finally asked,

"Where's Seifer?"

"His name wasn't called." Selphie told her and Rhia felt her insides grow cold. For all that she'd been screaming at him about how she hoped he wouldn't graduate…those had been words spoken in anger, in the heat of the moment. She hadn't meant them, not really. As the elevator began its ascent, Rhia felt like her heart had been left somewhere behind in the region of her shoes. She hadn't meant it. Now what would he do? Where would he go? She didn't know, she just hoped that the headmaster would figure something out because, even though he was problematic and a complete and utter jackass, Rhia had to admit that…fighting with him on a good day…was some of the most fun she'd ever had.

She was pushed forward with the others as the doors opened, jostled along into the rather lavish office of Cid Kramer the garden's founder and headmaster. Falling into line with the others, Rhia stood at attention as he moved between the students, handing out their rank reports and whispering a more personalised congratulations to each in turn. While she waited for Cid to reach her, Rhia noticed a furtive figure slip onto the end of the line next to Selphie – Shadow and she wondered just how long he'd been there and how he'd gotten into the office without her noticing. Unless he'd been there when she'd arrived, which was highly likely given her state of distraction when she'd stepped into the room. As Cid reached the medic in training, his smile seemed to brighten slightly as he handed her the small card that recorded her exam results.

"I'm sure you're going to save a great many lives." He told her, and despite her feeling guilty at Seifer's not graduating, Rhia found herself flushing a little at the praise and knew that, no matter what anyone said…she would do her utmost to live up to Cid's expectations, as well as maintaining Garden's fine reputation.

"Congratulations one and all and welcome to Seed. You're dismissed and I shall see you all later tonight at the inauguration."

"All right!" Zell cried punching a fist into the air. "Party!"

"Party?" Rhia questioned, a blank look on her face.

"Yeah, you know Rhia, the big celebration to welcome us worthies to the illustrious ranks of seed?" Shadow piped up. "Really it's a chance for us to get totally smashed and then go out on our first ever missions with our first-ever real hangovers. Speaking of which, Selphie-chan, do you have a partner to go with yet?"

"Well, I hadn't given it much thought seeing as none of us were totally convinced we'd make it this far."

"In that case, would you care to be my date? It would be an honour for me to arrive on the arm of such a beautiful young lady." Selphie blushed a little and giggled.

"Yeah sure. Hey Rhia, you're going too right?"

"Uh, actually I think I'll pass."

"Well that's no fun! C'mon Rhia you've got to go. This is like a once in a lifetime thing. Oh! I know! Hey Squall! You can be Rhia's date!" The two exchanged looks before promptly replying at the same time, "Forget it!" Selphie just laughed.

"You've got to go. It's a compulsory thing so nyah! Squall you're taking Rhia and that's that! You two gentlemen meet us at 6pm by the fountain ok? Ok!" Without giving Squall another chance to protest, Selphie grabbed Rhia by the arm and dragged the angrily protesting girl from the room, saying happily, "Oh I have the best idea on how to do your hair!" Rhia huffed and allowed herself to be dragged along, seeing as Selphie seemed to be ignoring her protests anyway. It was just one party. How bad could it be? Really?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"OW! Selphie quit it! Stop pushing!" Squall and Shadow had been hanging around the fountain waiting for the two girls and heard their dates well before they saw them. As Selphie and Rhia rounded the corner, the two young men straightened up, both sets of eyes widening in appreciation. Rhia looked pretty damn stunning in her official Seed uniform despite the sullen look on her face; her hair pinned up in an elaborate bun, her eyes outlined with charcoal and green eye shadow. Selphie was her usual perky self; the grin on her face both bright and slightly smug at how well she'd done with Rhia, her own uniform equally immaculate.

Squall immediately got to his feet and offered Rhia his arm, his silence stunned, rather than his usual indifference to conversation. "You look…amazing." He told the girl quietly, trying his hand at a compliment and she shrugged slightly.

"Whatever. Let's just get this party over with…hey…Sh- I mean Commander." She hastily corrected herself as she took in Shadow's uniform, complete with the stripes indicating a superior Seed rank.

"Please don't call me that Rhia, it makes me feel old." He told her with a smile and she grinned wickedly.

"Really? Well you must be. Just how old are you anyway?"

"Oh would you look at the time, come on you lot, we'd better hurry up or we'll be late for the party!" He held his arm out to Selphie and sped off with her as she took it.

Rhia watched him leave in total confusion. "Why can I never get a straight answer out of that guy?" She asked and Squall shrugged, really not caring this time.

"Well…I guess we'd better get going huh?" She said finally, reaching out and taking Squall's arm, walking with him toward the quad where the party was being held.

She'd show up, look nice and smile a bit before getting the hell out of there. After everything that had happened, she didn't really feel like partying and just wanted to be alone for a while so she could sort out her thoughts. After the events of that afternoon she couldn't make heads or tails of her feelings. She should be happy that she had passed, but at the same time, couldn't find it in herself to be ecstatic when Seifer had not only not passed, but was facing disciplinary action for his behaviour on the field exam. And underlining all that, was a sharp, aching coldness that she knew she should recognise, but couldn't quite put her finger on.

But you wouldn't know of her internal conflict to look at her, an amicable smile was fixed firmly upon her face as she walked into the ballroom on Squall's arm, nodding to the people who greeted her. As they descended to the dance floor, she broke away from her 'date' and made a beeline across the hall, leaning wearily against a marble pillar as she snagged a glass of champagne off a passing waitress. Noticing that he had lost his date and was unattached and fair prey to passing females, Squall hastily crossed the ballroom as well, taking up a position on the opposite side of the pillar to Rhia.

As she watched the pair split apart, only to lean against the same pillar at the end of the quad, Selphie pouted in frustration. It seemed her brilliant scheme to set Squall and Rhia up had encountered a slight hitch. Shadow smiled down at her, noticing the miffed expression on his date's face. "What's wrong Selphie-chan?" He asked her and she sighed. "Those two!" She declared, pointing at Rhia and Squall. "They're hopeless. They show up at the same time, yet they split apart only to stand AWAY from the crowd on opposite sides of the same damn pillar! I mean come on they could've at least had one dance together before they started being antisocial."  
"Why are you so…annoyed by this?" Shadow asked, his face mirroring the amusement in his voice.

"Because, I went to ALL that trouble to make Rhia look nice for this party, the least they could do is act like a couple for a few hours."

"Um yeah, great idea Selphie, set up Mr Aloof with Ms Pacifist."

"Hey, it could work."

"Uh huh…well…you can't really do anything."

"No…but you could go over there and order them to dance." She suggested brightly and Shadow frowned at her.

"Selphie, that would be abusing my authority and you know it."

"Oh fine, spoilsport." She told him with a pout. "At least help me get them to dance."

"Selphie, come on, is it really that important?" She gave Shadow a glare that would've made the devil feel cold and he held up his hands defensively.

"Ok, ok! I'll go talk to Rhia and you can try and see if your cuteness works on Mr Indifferent." He told her, muttering under her breath, "It's lucky you're so cute or I wouldn't even be considering this."

"Great!" Selphie exclaimed, pretending not to hear his angry murmur. "Let's go!"

She marched across the quad until she was standing in front of Squall, her hands on her hips. "Hi Squall! Oh! I forgot to ask you earlier, but do you want to be part of the Garden Festival Committee? I kinda took it over but I need more staff. What do you say?"

"If I say yes will you quit pestering me?" He asked her bluntly and she grinned.

"Not entirely, but it'll help."

"…whatever."

"Yay! Thanks Squall! Oh! And while I'm here, why don't you dance with Rhia? I mean this is a party, you two should be celebrating!" Squall just shrugged and Selphie pouted again. "Come on! She doesn't bite. And if you're lucky maybe you'll get a kiss out of it." Squall turned away and refused to answer, causing Selphie to throw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Oh whatever Squall, your loss. I mean you're the envy of every guy here and you don't even want to exploit that. See ya around." On that note, Selphie turned and walked off in search of more Garden Festival Committee volunteers, hoping that Shadow was having more luck in his talk with Rhia.

**0o0o0**

"Hey Rhia, what's up? Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor and having a good time?" The girl shrugged and sipped at the champagne in her hand.

"You have to answer me sometime Rhia."

"No I don't." She told him coolly. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Selphie?"

"Well she asked me to talk to you."

"There's really no need for that Shadow, I'm fine. Now why don't you go and enjoy the party? No sense in you missing out on the fun for my sake after all."

Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and strode out onto the balcony, leaning against the rail and staring up at the night sky before sighing heavily. She just felt so cold and empty inside, like…nothing mattered.

"A hollow victory." She murmured to herself. "It meant nothing."

"Any victory, no matter how small…is never hollow." A voice said softly behind her and Rhia whirled to see a masked figure perched on the balustrade.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?"

"Does it really matter?" The man countered. "I know all about you, I know that you have passed the hardest exam in Seed and secured a future for yourself. Why is that victory hollow?"

"Because…" Rhia answered, her voice slightly choked. "They should be here…they should be here to share this with me."

"What makes you think they aren't? They're with you Rhia, even if you cannot see them…and I'm sure they're proud of you."

"No! They're not here and it's all my fault!" She yelled at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "You don't know anything!"

"I know more than you think…little one…" He told her softly before jumping up into the air…and disappearing.

"What the?" Rhia asked softly, shaking her head. "This is just too weird. Time to split I think." She turned to head back inside, intent on just leaving and heading back to her new dorm so she could have a few moments of peace; only to come to a sharp halt as she saw Squall blocking her path.

"Oh…hey Squall." She greeted casually, dashing the tears from her eyes. "What brings you out here?"

"Leaving so soon?" He asked her and she shrugged indifferently.

"What can I say? Parties never really were my thing."

"Running away isn't going to solve anything." He told her astutely and Rhia arched an eyebrow at him.

"I thought it was your policy to not get involved in anything, least of all the personal situations of others."

"You're a newly graduated Seed. You should know better than that Rhia. If you back down now…you'll make us all look bad."

"Oh, that's really rich coming from you! Look at you trying to take the moral high ground, Mr Indifferent, Mr Emotionless!"

"At least I don't hide from my feelings." He countered quickly. "Just because I don't show them, doesn't mean I'm not true to them."

"Don't try that crap with me! You have no idea how I feel! So you can't tell me whether or not I'm hiding from my emotions! Now get out of my way!" Shoving past him, Rhia headed back inside and fled across the quad, all sense of decorum and dignity lost in her sudden, desperate need to be alone.

The corridors leading to the dorms were thankfully deserted, making things easy for her, as Rhia felt that she wouldn't be capable of answering any questions put to her at that moment of time in a calm and rational manner. Encountering no one at that late hour, Rhia reached her new dorm in a matter of minutes, closing the door behind her as she shed her dress uniform in favour of faded jeans and a worn looking tank top. Unpinning her hair, the girl gave it a cursory going-over with her brush before pulling it back into a severe ponytail and proceeding to wipe the make-up from her face.

Once she felt more like herself, she snatched her staff up off its hook and slung it across her back as she turned and left the room, one destination clear in her mind.

**0o0o0**

"Wow…Rhia left pretty quickly." Selphie said concernedly and beside her Shadow shrugged.

"I don't see why, she's missing one heck of a party."

"There was some shouting out on the balcony just before, and Squall's just slunk back inside, so I get the feeling that they were arguing…and Rhia didn't like what Squall had to say." Shadow pondered that a moment.

"So…do you think we should go after her?"

"It's probably a good idea…she seemed really upset."

"…yeah, you're right, so let's go find her." Selphie nodded her agreement and together the pair left the quad in search of their missing friend.

**0o0o0**

"Hey Selphie…when we've made sure that Rhia's ok…did you want to head back to my dorm and watch a movie? Commanders get DVD players, it's one of the perks of the position." Shadow smiled down at the girl and she smiled back.

"Yeah sure…hey! There she is!" Selphie pointed eagerly at their target, distracted in a heartbeat and under his breath Shadow cursed vehemently. Rhia's timing could not have been worse.

"Hey…looks like she's heading for the training centre. Come on Shadow!"

"Training Centre? Why the heck is she going there?" He asked as they began tailing the girl.

"I dunno, she's been in a weird mood all afternoon. You'd think she'd be really excited about passing, but…she just…sat there…staring at her uniform looking like she was about to cry…but was too proud to. I think…that something happened to her…when she was just a kid and at times like this…she misses her family really badly."  
"Yeah? Wow, Selphie-chan, you're really smart." She blushed and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just good at observing people. I've been Rhia's dorm-mate since I transferred and she talks in her sleep a lot. She really doesn't like people asking questions about her family, preferring to keep to herself as much as possible…though she does her best to be always smiling. Hence the reason I wanted to set her up with Squall. Those two are SO alike at times it's scary…except I've never really seen Squall smile." She frowned thoughtfully at that then shrugged. "No matter. Let's go make sure Rhia's not getting into too much trouble."

Shadow followed Selphie down the green-carpeted hall, into the training centre proper, looking around intently for any sign of Rhia and breaking into a run when he heard the telltale sounds of a battle.

Rounding a corner he screeched to a halt when he caught sight of Rhia bouncing off trees and boulders, using the momentum to give added weight to the blows she was raining down upon a T'rexaur's head, magic flaring at the end of her staff with every hit. In silence he watched as the oversized dinosaur was subdued and faded away with a final roar, causing Rhia to land on the ground in a half-crouch, a self-satisfied expression on her face.

"Um Selphie…remind me why we're here again."

"Duh, to look after Rhia in case she gets into trouble."

"Selphie…she just beat the crap out of a dinosaur! I don't think she's in any danger."

"Um Shadow…she's angry right now. I don't know why, but she is. And so that anger…fuels her fighting. But what happens when her rage fades then hmm?"

Shadow couldn't find an answer to that question so he just sighed and nodded. So much for his perfect night with Selphie. "Yeah I guess you're right." He conceded finally. "Let's go make sure she stays in one piece then."

"There's really no need for that." The pair looked up sharply and there was Rhia leaning casually against a tree, her expression bored, but her eyes blazing with the inner fury that had consumed her.

"Rhia, if you're angry then this is the last place you should be." Shadow told her firmly and she arched an eyebrow at him, her face giving way to an amused smirk.

"Really? And here was me thinking that this place was open at night simply because of insomniacs like me." Selphie looked taken aback by her attitude. Something big had happened…why else…would she show this side of her? Was it the real her? Or was it…another mask…another defence to use when the first one faltered?

"Rhia, listen to me, you're tired, you're not thinking straight. It's been a long day and tomorrow you're likely to be sent out on your first Seed mission. You should get some rest."

"Get lost! I didn't ask for your opinion, nor did I ask for either of you to follow me!"

"As a Seed Commander, it's my responsibility to look out for your well-being." He told her calmly, unfazed by her anger and smiling at her in a fatherly fashion. However the look faded from his face as Rhia stared at him in horror before shaking her head violently. "No! It is NOT your place! You're NOT my father so don't you DARE try and take his place! DON'T!" She whirled about on her heel and ran off, unshed tears blurring her vision as she plunged deeper into the heart of the training centre, heading for the student refuge known as the 'secret area'.

Shadow watched her go and sighed heavily, turning and coming face to face with a smiling Selphie.

"Well?" She asked him and he looked confused.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to go after her? She's REALLY upset this time so someone needs to calm her down."

"What! Why me? Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm going to bed." Selphie informed him with a huge yawn. "I didn't realise how tired I was until you mentioned it. So you better go."

"But…the movie…"

"I'll see you around Shadow!" Selphie called as she ran off, his indignant query falling on deaf ears.

"Yeah…sure…" He said numbly and huffed to himself as he started off, making his way along a well-beaten path to the 'not so secret area'.

**0o0o0**

The long shadows of night retreated a moment as a small tongue of fire sparked up, bright and luminous; briefly illuminating a tear-streaked face as the lighter was lifted to the faintly quivering end of a cigarette. They closed in once again as the flame was quenched, broken only by the dim glow of the end of the burning tobacco and the heavy sigh as the person took a deep drag and exhaled.

Leaning back against the wall, Rhia watched the smoke twisting and turning lazily in the still night air, her gaze caught by the lights of the main Garden below. It never ceased to amaze her, or take her breath away…and tonight…it just caused her tears to flow faster.

_I'm sorry you're not here to see this, I know…you would have loved it_. She thought dejectedly as she took another puff of the cigarette in her hand, feeling her anger begin to dissipate as the nicotine worked its way through her system.

"You know, even though a lot of stuff goes on in this place, smoking still isn't allowed on Garden premises Rhia." Shadow's voice was soft, admonishing and she shrugged lightly, intent on her smoke, hoping that if she ignored him…he'd simply leave.

"Rhia…you've been in a right state all afternoon. Care to explain to me what's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Not particularly no." She replied sternly, averting her face from him.

"…it's ok to cry you know. There's no shame in it." Slowly, Rhia lowered the cigarette from her mouth, holding it delicately at her side as she stared in haunted silence into the darkness.

"It's ok to miss them." Shadow told her softly and fresh tears sprang to the girl's eyes and overflowed down her cheeks.

"It's funny." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes still staring out at nothing. "I passed the exam and should be happy…but…all I can think about…is how my father used to sweep me up into his arms and hold me tight…and how…safe…and warm I felt, just…being there…just knowing that…he loved me…unconditionally."

"Rhia…you don't…have to tell me this…if you don't want to you know." Shadow told her, surprised by her confession and she smiled weakly at him through her tears.

"Yeah…I know. But…I feel…I owe you an explanation…seeing as I did scare off your date." She looked up and sighed. "Seifer started it…as usual." She smirked wryly at that comment before shrugging. "He basically…called me weak, pathetic and a hypocrite. But…he just…doesn't understand. No one does. They all whisper about how I'm a freak, a walking contradiction. I want to help people Shadow, I want to heal them, make them better…not kill. I never wanted to kill anyone. No one has the right to take the life of another human being. But I did today in order…to make it this far in order to pass…and now I'm not even sure…if it was even worth it because they're not here to see me now and so…I feel so hollow. But I didn't want to ruin everyone's enjoyment of the party either…so I pretended to be happy too."

"Is that why you and Squall were arguing?" Shadow asked and Rhia smiled ruefully.

"Yeah. I don't know how…but he saw through me and accused me of not being true to my feelings. I said that he wasn't true to his either and then he basically asked me how I knew that. The truth is…I…was just saying that…I had no idea what he was really feeling."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"What?"

"Knowing Squall he'll still be awake. So why don't you go and ask him?"

"Oh I…couldn't intrude…I wouldn't dream of it…" Curiosity had begun to burn in her eyes however and Shadow smiled slightly.

"If you don't ask Rhia…you'll never know. Go on, take a chance. What have you got to lose? But don't be up too late, you're likely to have a big day tomorrow." With another one of his mysterious smiles and a slight bow, Shadow turned and left the secret area. Rhia sighed to herself as she lifted her all-but forgotten cigarette to her mouth, relieved that he had said nothing further on the matter of her smoking. However, a piece of paper on the ground caught her eye and she scooped it up, cursing out loud as she read what was written on it.

A week's worth of detention…fantastic, utterly fantastic.

Crushing the butt of her smoke savagely beneath her heel, Rhia pocketed the detention slip with a sigh and also left the secret area, stopping as a frightened scream tore through the air. After taking a moment to pinpoint the source of the noise, Rhia took off in that direction, screeching to a halt as she saw a young woman pinned against a wall by an immense insect-like monster, - a Granaldo - a type of monster that she'd never before seen in the training centre - only read about in the textbooks she'd studied in class. The woman looked up and waved as she saw Rhia, crying the girl's name with obvious relief.

Hoisting her staff, Rhia stepped forward to divert the monster's attention, blinking as she saw Shadow also step forward. However, his dress uniform had given way to the attire of the infamous and elusive 'White Seeds' that Rhia had heard murmurs and rumours about all throughout her life at Garden. There was definitely more to Shadow than what one could glean from merely his outer appearance, further reinforced of course by his cryptic remarks and general avoidance of questions that he didn't wish to answer.

"Rhia…if you please." His soft voice drew her back to the present and she nodded as she lifted the staff in her hand, causing the Granaldo to scream in fury, one of its wings frozen solid as Rhia's ice-spell had struck. Taking advantage of the monster's distraction Shadow rushed in with a series of quick, powerful slashes.

"Shadow! Drive your weapon into the monster!" Rhia cried as she summoned magic again. Hey, it had worked on the Elvoret in Dollet, so…who knows…it might work again.

As Shadow jumped back, Rhia released a powerful blast of lightning, the sword acting as a conduit to draw the deadly energy deep into the monster's body. The Granaldo released one more piercing shriek before collapsing to the ground in an unmoving heap.

Retrieving his sword from the carcass, Shadow sheathed it and walked over to the woman, kneeling reverently in front of her.

"Sis, I'm sorry for my lateness." He apologised and the woman smiled, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to the man's forehead.

"Don't worry about it. You got here and that's all that matters."

"You're wounded!" He said, aghast as he noticed the small stream of crimson winding a sinuous path down her alabaster skin. "Rhia…I believe this is your area of expertise." Nodding, the girl put her staff away and walked up to the young woman, reaching out with a minor cure spell and closing the nasty gash on her arm. Ellone smiled her thanks and reached out to gently touch Rhia's shoulder. "You have grown up a lot…little sister." She commented as two Garden Faculty rushed up to escort her out of the training centre.

"Little…sister…" Rhia repeated softly. She felt that she should know that girl…but…couldn't quite remember why.

"Who…is that?" She asked Shadow and he grinned at her.

"Oh…I'm sure if you think about it you'll remember eventually." He told her cryptically before sauntering off. Rhia stared after him in disbelief before sighing to herself and following him, making her way back into the Garden proper and to the dorms.

**0o0o0**

She stared at the steel door in front of her, a simple obstacle, yet one so daunting that it might as well have been the gates of a mighty fortress.

_What am I doing here_? Rhia demanded silently. _He's entitled to the privacy of his own thoughts and feelings, what right do I have to intrude on that_? _But…there's no harm in seeing if he's still awake…is there_?

Lifting one hand, the girl rapped sharply on the door, listening intently for a reply. None came, so Rhia turned away from the door, thinking that he must have already gone to bed, stopping when she saw that the heavy metal portal was slightly ajar. Surely…it wouldn't be unlocked…if he was asleep?

Gathering her courage, Rhia pulled the door open and stepped into the small room, dodging the large gunblade stand near the entrance as she pulled the door closed behind her. As she turned back to the room's interior, Squall sat up on the bed and arched a questioning eyebrow at the girl. To her embarrassment, Rhia found her face flushing as she got caught in his gaze and she cleared her throat nervously.

"Um…sorry to intrude but…"

"…What do you want?" He demanded softly and Rhia flinched at the coolness of his tone.

"I…uh…the door was open…"

"That's no excuse for breaking and entering. Now…do you have a reason…for barging in so rudely…" Rhia straightened up as his words struck her like blows, her nervousness being overruled by anger at his hostility.

"I wanted to ask you something. But if my intruding bothers you that much, then don't worry about it. Goodnight Squall." Bowing slightly, Rhia turned to leave.

"What did you want to ask?" Spinning back to face Squall, Rhia looked at him with searching eyes as she thought about how to word her question.

"At the party earlier, when you accused me of not being true to my feelings…what…were you feeling?" She asked, deciding to go for the honest/blunt approach and he shrugged as he fell back on the bed, his hands folded behind his head. "My feelings." He told her shortly and she blinked.

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not a specific answer. Your feelings can entail anything. Happiness, sadness, anger, fear…anything. I want…to know…specifically."

"I'm not telling."

"I'll make you." She threatened boldly and he shrugged indifferently.

"I don't see how."

Without warning Rhia pounced on top of Squall, pinning him down as she stared deeply into his eyes. "Like this. Now you have to tell me." She told him triumphantly, her smug look fading as he returned her gaze calmly and announced,

"Do your worst."

After a moment's hesitation, Rhia leaned forward and kissed Squall softly, feeling him tense up beneath her at the sudden gesture, but then slowly relax again. Breaking away, she looked at him again, her eyes glittering strangely.

"Well?"

"…well?" He echoed and the girl rolled her eyes.

"What were you feeling earlier? How do you feel now?"

"…that…was my first…" A hint of a blush coloured Squall's cheeks and Rhia's eyes widened in surprise as she sat back further.

"…if you tell anyone…" he warned and Rhia just shook her head.

"Oh please. I'm insulted you think that I could do such a thing."

"Uh…would you…mind moving please." He asked and Rhia turned bright red as she jumped up and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry…" She apologised, her face still crimson as she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure.

"And anyway," She continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "Who would I tell? No one in this Garden listens to me, let alone takes me seriously."

"I do." Rhia's face betrayed her shock.

"You do?" Squall nodded.

"Yeah. You have some pretty interesting things to say and you're really funny at times too. I know Seifer does as well, he told me himself."

"Seifer? And here I thought you two never spoke more than one or two words to each other." She didn't know why…but…knowing that there were people who cared what she thought or said…lifted some of the weight off her heart and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"Why…did you do that?" Squall blurted out suddenly, referring of course to her kissing him. She shrugged lightly and shook her head.

"I don't know. You always seem so serious all the time…so I…wanted to see…if I could make you smile." She looked down at her hands for a moment before standing up and walking towards the door. "We should both get some rest. Congratulations on passing by the way, I know…you're going to do well. Goodnight Squall."

"…thank you." He replied softly, watching her graceful retreat. "…Rhia?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Did you…find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. I believe I did."

"…goodnight Rhia."

"Goodnight Squall." Her farewell was very soft, almost lost beneath the sound of the door hissing shut behind her and as he heard her footsteps move off down the hall, Squall turned back to his contemplation of the ceiling.

_She…took my first kiss…because she…wanted to see me smile._ He thought to himself, frowning slightly. _I don't know…whether to be amused…or angry…or…happy._ Somewhere in his silent musings…Squall drifted off to sleep.

**0o0o0**

"Hey Shadow! Guess what!" The man jumped and fell backwards as Selphie came up behind him and he looked up at her, gasping for air and grabbing at his heart.

"Selphie-chan, PLEASE don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! But you'll never believe what I saw when I got up to get a drink."

"What?"

"Rhia…coming out of Squall's room…" Selphie announced proudly and Shadow went pale. _Holy crap…she didn't…_

"How did she look? Not like she was uh…um…"

"What? She looked a bit embarrassed…but she was smiling. Aside from that…she just looked…like her usual self." Shadow let out the breath that he'd unconsciously been holding. "Oh. I wonder what happened."

"Who knows?" Selphie yawned hugely. "I just thought you'd find it interesting. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Shadow."

"Night Selphie-chan." As she walked off, Shadow shook his head. Rhia and Squall huh? Who would've thought…that she'd take his advice seriously?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Shadow! Shadow! Get your ass out of bed and open this damn door!" Selphie pounded impatiently on the heavy steel, grinning widely as it was finally pulled open by a very sleepy-looking Shadow.

"Morning Selphie-chan." He greeted with a huge yawn. "What's up?"

"We've got our first mission! Isn't it exciting!" She was practically bouncing with her enthusiasm and Shadow envied her energy, especially at such an early hour.

"What? Oh yeah…really exciting." He tried his best to sound happy at the prospect of being hauled out of his nice comfy dorm and sent out to god alone only knew where. He couldn't resist muttering under his breath, "So much for sleeping in this morning."

If Selphie noticed how forced his eagerness was, she gave no indication, smiling brightly at him in such a way that made him feel a bit better about the whole idea. If Selphie was going then maybe it wouldn't be too bad…

"Well! I'm gonna go find the others. Meet at the front gate in ten minutes ok? Ok!" As Selphie skipped off, Shadow closed the door again and began to get himself ready, absently wondering just what sort of mission they were being sent on…and who else comprised the rest of the squad being sent out. But then…he would find out soon enough, so he thought no more on the matter, being content for the time being, to simply wait.

**0o0o0**

Selphie surveyed the group assembled around her then frowned deeply as she placed a hand on her hip. "Where's Rhia?"

Shadow, Squall and Zell all exchanged looks then shrugged, causing Selphie to stamp a foot in irritation. "Surely one of you guys saw her on your way here and told her to come?" She sighed and shook her head. "Well then, don't just stand there gaping like idiots, go find her! She's not in her dorm so Shadow, you check the training area, Zell, you look in the library, Squall you take the infirmary and I'll search the quad and cafeteria. They all stared at her and the girl glared dangerously back at them. "Move!" Selphie commanded and the three guys scattered, Selphie also heading off after a moment.

Watching from his position by the front gate, Cid chuckled lightly to himself. Perhaps he'd put the wrong person in charge of this mission. Selphie certainly knew how to give orders. But then…did that alone make a good leader? He knew from experience…that only time…could tell.

**0o0o0**

"Morning Dr Kadowaki." The matronly physician looked up from her morning coffee and smiled as her favourite student walked through the door.

"Good morning Rhia. And congratulations."

"Thank you." The girl accepted the doctor's praise with a modesty that was both sincere and endearing, possibly one of Rhia's best attributes…aside from her equally sincere wanting to help her fellow man…enemy or not. The doctor's heart sank a little as she watched her pupil help herself to a cup of coffee from the pot, sipping at the potent brew as she moved across the room to look at the day's duty roster pinned up on the wall.

A frown crossed the girl's face as she read and re-read the list again, arriving at the same conclusion every time.

"Dr Kadowaki, there's been some sort of mistake…my name's not on the list."

"No…there is no mistake Rhia." The girl slowly set her coffee to one side as she turned and looked at Kadowaki intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night…I received orders that you were to accompany a team of Seeds out on a mission."

"What?" The look on the girl's face betrayed her shock. "But…I'm…not…a fighter."

"You're not accompanying them as a fighter Rhia. You're going along to serve as their field medic." If Rhia had looked shocked at hearing that she was being sent out, it was nothing compared to the look of horror that crossed her face at the thought of the responsibility that was now being placed upon her shoulders.

"I…I can't." She whispered. "I'm not ready for this…there's still too much to learn…"

"Rhia." Kadowaki's tone was gentle, but firm. "This is the Seed advanced training course. You have been an apt pupil, devouring all the knowledge I have given you and thirsting for more. You've read book after book and are possibly one of the most medically knowledgeable people in this Garden after myself. But textbooks are not an accurate portrayal of the real world. Very rarely are the ideal conditions painted in your books present and even then, no matter how much you read, it is no substitute for good, solid practice and experience. You have learned the theory, now it is time for you to apply it in real situations. And the only way for you to do that…is to go out on the missions and see the world first-hand, discover things for yourself and find your own strength.

"Your apprenticeship ended the moment you passed the field exam Rhia. But that doesn't mean you will stop learning. Every day will be a new class for you I'm betting and it is through that…that you will be able to fully understand your own skills and our profession - the career you have chosen. So, from now on, every time you return to Garden from a mission, I expect a full medical report to be filed, detailing everything that happens, from the tiniest scratches, to those…you cannot save. Am I clear?" Rhia stared at her for the longest time before bowing stiffly.

"Yes Dr Kadowaki. Crystal."

"Good. Now go collect your kit Rhia and ensure you have enough supplies from the cabinet - you know the code - as you'll depart within the hour."

The girl stamped off toward the back of the infirmary, pulling a sturdy canvas bag down off the wall. This was her kit. Some of the field medics had tramping packs full of their equipment, but Rhia preferred the smaller, lighter model that hung from one shoulder. It meant that if she was called upon to fight, her arms weren't restricted by the heavy straps of the larger packs. Also, Rhia had her magic to make up for whatever her kit lacked. She peeked around the edge of the supply cupboard as the infirmary door hissed open and Squall walked in.

"Good morning Squall. How's the head today?" He just nodded and replied shortly,

"Fine."

"Then what brings you here?" Squall looked up as the supply cabinet was slammed shut and pointed at Rhia.

"Looking for her."

"I see. Rhia…?" The doctor left the question hanging as the girl walked over and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Then good luck, to all of you."

**0o0o0**

"No sign of Rhia in the library." Zell reported as he returned to the front gate.

"She's not in the Training Centre either." Shadow told the group as he walked up, absently cleaning blood off his blade. "Though you're out of monsters."

"Squall! You can let go now! I'm moving already! Jeez, let GO!"

"It's ok, looks like she was in the infirmary." Selphie replied with a small smirk as the pair came into view, Squall dragging the reluctant Rhia along by the wrist. Shadow arched an eyebrow at Selphie but refrained from commenting as Rhia finally managed to extricate herself from Squall's grasp and walked over, saluting the headmaster as she fell into line with the rest of her fellow Seeds.

"Good morning everyone." Cid greeted the group with his usual cheerful smile. "I trust you all slept well after last night's festivities and are all rested and ready to go out on your first mission as Seeds. You five are to make your way to Balamb and catch the first available train to Timber…something funny Miss Summers?" He asked, rounding on the girl who had dissolved into hysterical giggles.

"Timber? With all due respect sir, what could there possibly be in Timber that merits sending a force this large? I mean, it's like the ass-end of nowhere."

"It's a reconnaissance mission of sorts." Cid answered calmly, unfazed by Rhia's scorn. "You will be assisting a resistance faction known as the 'Timber Owls'. This group comprises a wide range of skills so that you can cope with any situation that may arise, plus the larger number of able bodies will give the mission a higher chance of success. Everyone nodded, except the still-sceptical Rhia who merely shrugged and slung her med-kit over her shoulder.

"Squall, I've named you Team Leader for this assignment, with Shadow as your Commanding Officer." He handed a folder to each of the two young men. "Those are your briefings for the mission, and I've also included a copy of the contract with the Owls for you to read and understand. And that is all I have to say, except to wish you all the very best for your first assignment and I look forward to hearing your reports at the end of it. Dismissed."

**0o0o0**

"Oh yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Zell crowed triumphantly as he dove into the Seed's private cabin aboard the express train to Timber, bouncing up and down like a two year old on the wide, plush seats. "Magazines to read while we wait, beds if we get tired. I tell ya, this is the life." He casually folded his arms behind his head as he looked at the others filing in the door. Rhia was looking around with a faint hint of distaste before she reached over and snatched the mission report from under Squall's nose, flicking through it as she wandered across the cabin and took a seat.

"Rhia, that's…"

"The exact instructions for why we're being hauled out to Timber. I know. Why do you think I grabbed it? Duh."

"Where are Shadow and Selphie?"

"Selphie ran towards the back of the car. Logic dictates that Shadow followed. Now shut up, I'm trying to read."

"Rhia give it back."

"Nope."

"Are you disobeying an order from your Leader?"

"I am cos the Commander isn't here to back you up." She turned her attention back to the page in her lap. "Blah…blah…blah legal crap, blah…blah…blah terms of payment…isn't very decent, why am I not surprised? Ah ha! 'The team will rendezvous with the faction known as the 'Timber Owls' and provide them will all possible assistance…'" She looked up at Squall and then scowled as she tossed the folder back at him. "Well that's delightfully vague isn't it? What the hell is the point of us getting tangled up in the murky politics surrounding this pathetic little town's bid for independence?"

"Rhia, it's not our place to question our orders. All we do is follow them." The girl sighed and tapped her staff against her shoulder as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I think I've made a seriously wrong career choice."

Squall found himself staring at her in bewilderment…not that it made it to his face of course. It was like her personality had done a complete switch. Last night she had been moody and withdrawn...but exceptionally beautiful. Today she was…well…still exceptionally beautiful…but a right pain in the ass.

"Rhia you have to start taking my command seriously." He told her sternly and the girl's eyes flicked back to look at him, one eyebrow arching with a sardonic amusement.

"I will when you start taking your command seriously." She told him candidly and he blinked.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded and her expression became oddly serious.

"Simply that-" She trailed off and cocked her head suddenly, as though listening intently. "What's that sound?"

"Sound? I don't hear-" Squall also stopped speaking as he too became aware of it. A high-pitched screeching sound that drilled into his very brain. Somewhere to his right metal clanged softly as Rhia's staff slid to the floor as she slumped unconscious in her seat. Sinking to one knee, Squall clutched at his head as the noise became more persistent, finally falling back as darkness reached up and swallowed him.

**0o0o0**

When Rhia opened her eyes, she felt an immediate sense of disorientation. This definitely wasn't her dorm back at Garden, the bed was too soft…and it was far too large. She felt herself sitting up and screamed silently as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. _What the hell! This isn't my face! Who is this? Can you hear me?_

But if she could, the woman gave no indication, fixing her hair and jewellery before heading out of the room and downstairs to the bar adjoining the hotel. She headed backstage and waited, listening as the bar began to fill with the usual patrons. Finally, she peeked out from behind the blue curtain, and Rhea received her second shock of the night. There, sitting at a table near the front of the room was…

_Uncle Laguna? Uncle Shade? What the heck is going on here? I don't understand!_

She was moving again, stepping out from behind the curtain to take her seat behind a grand piano, her fingers caressing the keys to bring out familiar tunes that she'd known almost all her life. As she played, she was vaguely aware that in the audience, a pair of avid blue eyes were riveted on her, drinking in her performance with rapt adoration.

_Oh…ew…if Uncle Laguna looks any more sappy then I swear I'm gonna throw up. What the hell is this?_

Glancing back at the group, Rhia noticed that behind those blue eyes…Squall seemed to be looking out.

_Ok…I am definitely going crazy. Squall? Inside Uncle Laguna's head? There's no way that could even be remotely possible. I don't think I'm going to understand what's happening anytime soon…nor can I think of a way to wake up from this crazy dream - if it really is a dream - so…all I can do is go with it and see what happens. Though when I get out of this and back to Garden, I'm putting myself down for a full psych analysis._

Still slightly ticked about the circumstances she'd found herself in, Rhia had no choice but to sit back and watch as the performance ended, the strange woman who's body she was sharing murmured something to her bouncer, sending him scurrying off towards the table where Laguna and his pals were sitting. As he disappeared, the woman headed up the stairs, making her way back into the room where Rhia had first 'awoken'. Not too much later, there came a timid knock at the door and it was swung open to reveal a very nervous-looking Laguna.

_Ok…officially lost now. Why the hell is he here? She's opening wine, commenting on his eyes…oh dear god she's flirting with him. Icky, I don't want to see this. Oh yeah, really great idea, ask him about himself, he's gonna be talking for hours now, just you watch._

And sure enough, Laguna began to loosen up, talking about his hopes, his dreams. He talked about how he was only in the army because it was a job and what he really wanted to do was be a writer, telling people about the travelling he'd done with the Esthar army. When he realised that he'd been prattling on about himself for the better part of an hour, Laguna flushed slightly and asked Julia about her goals, her hopes, her dreams.

She responded with a silvery laugh that caused the gentle Laguna to flush even more.

"I want to write songs of my own and sing them too." She told him softly. "Not just play the piano."

"Really? Oh wow, I'm sure you'll be great at it."

_Oh this is just disgusting, Uncle Laguna stop flirting! This is just getting way out of hand. Someone please wake me up from this crazy dream!_

"You're kind to say but the truth is I've never had any inspiration for a song…until now."

"Until now?"

"For so long…I've watched you, looking at me with those eyes. So I decided I wanted to talk to you, listen to you speak, all the while gazing into those eyes. And I think now…thanks to you, I can write my song." Laguna blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "I really look forward to hearing you sing it…"

Whatever he said next fell away into nothingness as Rhia felt a sharp wrench inside her head and the next thing she knew, she was falling, falling, coming back to her real body, slumped on the couch of the Seed's private compartment.

Sitting up, she looked around in complete disorientation, blinking as she saw everyone else yawning and stretching as though they too had only just woken up from sleep. Selphie came bounding into the cabin (followed closely by Shadow), grinning at them all in her own perky way. "Oh great you guys are awake. I wonder why we all fell asleep like that? And I had the oddest dream…"

"I had a dream too." Squall said in his quiet voice, finishing in his head, _I dreamed I was a moron._

"Really? I dreamed about these four guys who got lost in the woods cos Sir Laguna brought the wrong map. I think he's cute, despite the fact he seems a bit absent-minded."

"Wait…Laguna?"

"Yeah and Kiros and Ward."

Everyone in the cabin exchanged looks.

"Does that mean we all had the same dream?" Selphie asked.

"That's freaky." Zell replied. "What the hell caused it?"

"I don't know. But we don't have time to worry about it just now, there was an announcement just before telling us that Timber is the next stop." Squall said, looking cool and composed - as usual.

"Rhia…you're awfully quiet…are you ok?" Shadow asked and she smiled winningly at him. "Of course I am. I'm just finding it really weird too that we all had the same dream. But like Squall said, we need to focus. We have a mission to do in Timber. It may not be much of a mission, but we should give it our all anyway. After all, it's what we do…right?"

"There may be hope for you yet Rhia." Shadow told her with a grin and she arched and eyebrow at him.

"And just what is that meant to mean exactly?"

"Nothing Rhia. Absolutely nothing at all." He told her with a dead straight face.


End file.
